epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Akron
Akron is the main antagonist and final boss in . An ancient demonic deity who has lived for billions of years, he was sealed away by the ancient peoples due to his potentially world-shattering power. However, he was accidentally awakened by the heroes themselves at the beginning of the game. History The full details of Akron's birth are unclear, but it is known that Godcat summoned/created him when the Earth was still young. While Akron's own statements suggest it was before life arose, Godcat's (presumably more accurate) account is that he was created when humanity usurped catkind's role and invoked her wrath. He ruled the world for a time, but was eventually defeated by the most powerful warriors the ancient land could muster. Unable to destroy him, the ancient heroes bound Akron in Volcano Peak and forced him into a deep sleep. Ages passed, and Akron faded into legend, with his volcanic tomb becoming known only as the lair of an ancient evil. The heroic trio of Matt, Natalie, and Lance learned of this legend and set off to destroy Akron to increase their own fame. Finding their way to Akron's tomb, they came upon the chained demon, which appeared to be completely lifeless. Against Natalie's advice, Matt poked Akron with his sword, awakening the deity. Immediately, Akron began sapping the party's life energy, warping the fabric of time and space with his mere presence. The resulting rift hurled the heroes to The Town before Akron could kill them, but the energy drain had left them without most of their previous skills. Infuriated by their weakened state and suddenly aware they may have awoken something best left asleep, Matt, Natalie and Lance set out on a quest to regain their powers and destroy Akron once and for all. As the party traveled back to the volcano, Akron spent his time trying to restore his own strength, causing the volcano to erupt. His evil power drove monsters across the world into a frenzy, causing chaos and destruction in once-peaceful areas. Akron's increasing strength created maelstroms and whirlpools in the ocean, preventing even the sturdiest ships from sailing - thus, the heroes had to find longer alternate routes to his lair. As rumors of his return spread, many would-be heroes set out to defeat Akron, only to be stymied by the fierce enemies and natural obstacles in their path. A few even made it to the demonic deity, but their strength only served to empower him when he slew them in battle and absorbed their souls. The few warriors who survived Akron's power or failed to reach him in the first place would remain along the path to the volcano, offering advice and helpful items to Matt, Natalie, and Lance. Eventually the heroes returned to the tomb, now warped into a bizarre, space-like void by Akron's power. At the center of the void, they battled Akron once more, with the demonic deity pontificating about his past and the strength of his enemies. After an epic battle, the heroes emerged victorious, destroying Akron for good. Appearance EBF3 Akron Overworld.svg|Akron's overworld sprite. EBF3 Akron Scars 1.png|Submerged form's battle sprite, default skin. EBF3 Akron Scars 2.png|Below 68.5% HP. EBF3 Akron Scars 3.png|Below 38.5% HP. EBF3 Akron Nekron Sprite.png|Raised form's battle sprite. In his base form, only Akron's upper body is visible, with the rest of his body buried underground. His upper body resembles that of an armless cadaver covered with bandages, with two long horns growing upwards from his head. Bandages cover the top of Akron's head, the bases of his horns, and his upper torso. Beneath the bandages, he has glowing red eyes. A pair of bat-like wings sprout from his lower back. At the base of his torso is a large gem that changes color depending on Akron's current elemental affinity. Below the large gem, three smaller gems are embedded into the top of Akron's lower body. Akron's lower body, seen when he raises himself out of the ground, is a shapeless mound of flesh that is several times more massive than his upper body. This mass is dominated by a gigantic, vaguely skull-like face with empty eye sockets and a cavernous mouth framed by enormous fangs. The mouth is capable of spitting out Evil Worms and Evil Tails, suggesting that they are technically part of Akron's body; this is reinforced by several Evil Worms surfacing and disintegrating during Akron's death throes. On each side of the body, slightly above the eye sockets, two large, triangular horns grow out towards the side. The entire mass is covered in bulging growths resembling distorted faces. Akron remains embedded in the ground in this form, indicating that his body is larger still beneath the surface. Like the Protector, Akron's upper part's appearance in-battle changes as he takes damage; the gems crack, parts of his horns break off, a red-tinted halo appears over his head, the large gem on his abdomen begins cracking, and the bandages on his head come off, revealing his bright red eyes. The changes are often overlooked, only becoming easily visible in later phases, during Akron's death animation and the final scene in the post-battle cutscene. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Overview Akron is unique among enemies and bosses in the game (and to a lesser extent the series) in that he is able to switch between two forms, and the submerged one can switch between several elements (which regulate accessible attacks and resistances) throughout the fight; the current element can be identified by the color of the large gem on its abdomen, and the three next elements planned are displayed by the smaller gems. The submerged form uses only magical attacks, while the raised form uses both types (and is independent of the other form's element), though its physical moves are stronger; both also have many status effects at their disposal. Akron frequently summons various minions, three of which — Rune Claw, Evil Worm and Evil Tail — are first encountered in this battle. The Rune Claws are able to heal the boss and will also have different attacks depending on the boss' current element. Besides dealing damage, the minions can also inflict status ailments, such as , or stat debuffs. Akron's battle theme is DiVINe MaDNEss. Statistics Enters the battle with 50% and buffs, due to the Spawn Claws ability used during intro animation. Akron cannot be debuffed further than to -20% in any stat. Akron's elemental affinity and resistance is determined by the color of the large gem on his body, which is randomized at the start and can be changed throughout the battle. There are 6 elemental sets available: Earth (brown), Ice (cyan), Fire (red), Holy (white), Dark (black), Thunder (yellow). Attacks and Abilities Submerged Form |Acc1 = 140% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Chance to use increased by red and white orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack2 = Eye Thunder |Target2 = All |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Thunder |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 140% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Chance to use increased by yellow orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack3 = Iceshard Volley |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 160 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Chance to use increased by cyan orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack4 = Quake Spikes |Target4 = All |Power4 = 85 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Chance to use increased by brown orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack5 = Unused Heal |Target5 = Allies |Power5 = 30k |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack6 = Dark Scream |Target6 = All |Power6 = 50 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 60% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Chance to use increased by black orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack7 = Swap Element |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Swaps active elemental form to one indicated by 2nd biggest orb. Refreshes orbs' positions, picking 4th one at random. Permanently changes Accuracy to 9 and Evade to 11. |Attack8 = Spawn Claws |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = (Re)spawns Rune Claws (both level 30) into slots 2 and 4. |Attack9 = Up |Target9 = Self |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Raises itself to its second form. Also clears self from Poison (if any) and uses Spawn Worm in the same turn. }} Raised Form |Acc1 = 190% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Multi-Cannon |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 480/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Bomb |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 20% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Dark Beam |Target3 = All |Power3 = 130 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 80% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Destroyer Sword |Target4 = All |Power4 = 130 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Thunder |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Charge |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Charges to use Dark Ball. |Attack6 = Dark Ball |Target6 = All |Power6 = 60/3 190 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 5% 10% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 90% 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = The first line is for first three small hits, the second line is for final hit. Requires and expends Charge. |Attack7 = Spawn Worm |Target7 = - |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = (Re)spawns Evil Worm and Evil Tail (both level 32) into slots 1 and 5, respectively. |Attack8 = Down |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Digs self back underground to return to Submerged Form. Also clears self from Poison (if any) and uses Spawn Claws in the same turn. }} Battle logic * Uses Spawn Claws during the intro animation. * Every 8th turn → Passively summons either of the following, with same chance for all: two Dark Clays into slots 1 and 5, two Skull Ghosts into slots 1 and 5, one Cosmic Monolith into slot 4, all level 30. Submerged Form * Spent at least 9 turns (5 if did no Swap Element yet, intro excluded) in any form → Swap Element. Also resets this counter * Damage taken since last form swap has reached 1/15 of maximum health → Up * Spent at least 4 turns since last Down/claw spawn → Spawn Claws * Otherwise... ** Each orb present gives a chance for their corresponding attack to be used. The main one gives 3/6, and others give 1/6, all additive. ** Red and white orbs give Eye Laser chance, yellow — Eye Thunder, cyan — Iceshard Volley, brown — Quake Spikes, black — Dark Scream. *** White orbs were supposed to give Unused Heal chance, but the function that maps attacks to orb color refers to this orb type by an invalid ID, thus it is not assigned anything and defaults to Eye Laser chance. ** Example: main orb is yellow, 2nd orb is red, and 3rd and 4th orbs are cyan. This results in 3/6 chance for Eye Thunder, 1/6 for Eye Laser and 2/6 for Iceshard Volley. Raised Form * Charged → Dark Ball * Spent at least 3 turns since last Up AND HP ≥23.5% → Down * Otherwise → Dark Eyes (1/5), Multi-Cannon (1/5), Dark Beam (1/5), Destroyer Sword (1/5), Charge (1/5). Strategy See Akron/Strategy. Quotes In EBF3, Akron is the only non-player character to have in-battle text. He speaks once every few turns, and his lines are as follows: * "Ah, it is them who have awoken me. Let us see if they are worthy to stand before me." * "For billions of years I have lived. I have in my memory the early days of this planet. When Earth was but rock and fire. Before other life had even begun to evolve." * "Perhaps I existed long before even that, but I am unable to recollect further into history." * "I have lost all memory of the world from which I came." * "Countless times I have been weakened and enslaved. Yet ultimately I remain, while my enemies succumb to the flow of time." * "I witnessed species evolve and head into eternal extinction. I wonder how long Man will survive?" * "For aeons I have pondered the meaning of my existence. Alas, I am still unable to find my answer." * "All things must come to an end. Planets, stars, entire universes, even Gods. Perhaps my destiny is simply to be destroyed." * "And yet I am immortal. My freedom is my captivity. I shall not die." * "I delight at your power. Such incredible power." * "Perhaps Man does have a future on this planet. We shall see if He is above God himself." Bullet Heaven 2 Akron returns in Bullet Heaven 2, once again as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. After his defeat in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, half of his body apparently vanished into nothing instead of creating an explosion of darkness. He appears at the end of Darkvoid Galaxy, in its central supermassive black hole. Wave 2 BH2 Akron normal wave 2.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 2.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 2.PNG|Heavenly Wave 3 BH2 Akron normal wave 3.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 3.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 3.PNG|Heavenly Wave 4 BH2 Akron normal wave 4.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 4.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 4.PNG|Heavenly Wave 5 BH2 Akron normal wave 5.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 5.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 5.PNG|Heavenly Wave 6 BH2 Akron normal wave 6.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 6.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 6.PNG|Heavenly Wave 7 BH2 Akron normal wave 7.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 7.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 7.PNG|Heavenly Wave 8 BH2 Akron normal wave 8.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 8.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 8.PNG|Heavenly Wave 9 BH2 Akron normal wave 9.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 9.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 9.PNG|Heavenly Wave 10 BH2 Akron normal wave 10.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 10.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 10.PNG|Heavenly Wave 11 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 11.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 11.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 11.PNG|Heavenly Wave 12 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 12.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 12.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 12.PNG|Heavenly Wave 13 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 13.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 13.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 13.PNG|Heavenly Trivia EBF3 Akron Satan.png|"satan" EBF3 Akron Nekron.png|"Nekron" EBF3 Akron Nekron Overworld.svg|Raised form's overworld icon. * In EBF3's files: ** Several Akron-related things go under the name "satan". ** In the Bestiary handler script, there is a mention of a foe called "Nekron". When hacked in as a battle icon (their cropped versions are used for Bestiary), it displays an unused icon of Akron's raised form. Nekron has no other data associated with it, not even a crop for Bestiary. *** Nekron maybe a reference to Necron, the final boss of Final Fantasy IX. Necron is a being that aims to end all life, albeit for reasons it perceives to be benevolent, making it a fitting parallel to Akron who slowly drains the life of all that exists and who was created to blot out humanity. * Akron's Dark Eyes attack from EBF3 was reused for one of the Praetorian MKII's attacks in EBF4. * During the ending of the game, after Akron is slain, Lance can be seen using Hyper Beam against Akron, yet this skill wouldn't become available to use until . This is the third time it occurs. * Akron is named after the dark lord in Rhapsody of Fire's lyrics. Visually, his design seem to take inspiration from Anima from Final Fantasy X, Asura from Soul Eater, and some of the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses